


Cookie Dough

by GrumpyMoony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baking, Cookies, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, a lot of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyMoony/pseuds/GrumpyMoony
Summary: Ginny is a chef, and Luna likes cookie dough





	Cookie Dough

**Author's Note:**

> here is Something cute that was in my files for a while and that i finally finished !

“Oh no. Oh no you don’t. That’s it, I’m officially done with it, this is just too much for me.”

    Luna sat up on the old green couch, a perplexed look on her face. Her hair was thrown in a messy bun and she was wearing her old blue pyjamas, and while she looked adorable, Ginny was too distracted by the horror she was witnessing to care.

    “You want to spend your entire day in your pyjamas watching telly, alright. I can deal with that. But you can’t just eat uncooked cookie dough ! Not on my watch !”

    Ginny put a ginger hair lock behind her ear and sighed. Luna frowned, and had the audacity to put another spoonful of dough in her mouth.

    “I don’t understand. Cookie dough is delicious. Have you never tried it ?” she said with her mouth half full. Ginny felt as if her soul was leaving her body.

    “That isn’t how you are supposed to eat food !”

    Luna was still perplexed, as always unaffected by her girlfriend’s drama queen tendencies.

    Ginny all but growled and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She was a chef. Her job was to make food amazing and surprising. She shouldn’t have to witness this gross culinary crime under her own roof, but obviously her girlfriend had different plans in mind.

    As she turned over, she saw that Luna had abandoned her documentary about the possibility that aliens built the pyramids ages ago and now stood in the kitchen doorway, still holding on her batch of grossness.

    “You should try it”, she said, chewing. “It’s really good.”

    “First”, Ginny groaned, “I am literally begging you to let me cook this and make something better with it. And second, there is raw eggs in this, and that’s just plain dangerous.”

    “But it’s good”, she said, taking yet another spoonful, “and it’s comfort food. Keeps away the Nargles.”

    This time, Ginny couldn’t help but laugh.

    “So, do you want to taste it ?”

    “I think this sin should at least cure cancer and end poverty for me to take a bit, and even then it would take some convincing.” She put her hand on Luna’s shoulder and smiled. “How about you give me half of it for me to actually make cookies with it, and you can eat the rest of it ?”

    “That would work”, Luna nodded. She handed her the dough, and planted a wet kiss on her cheek. “Have you seen the fog outside this morning ? I think it’s the wizards again, they have these creatures that clouds everyone’s judgement.”

    Ginny’s grin widened. She started preparing the oven, and asked “And what comfort food would you recommend against them ?”

    “No food, humming and happy memories. Can we get a pizza tonight ?”

    Ginny sighed, still internally debating about what kind of jam to eat with their cookies. “If you’re the one going to get it, and you don’t take that super greasy one I hate. Get me some milk while you’re there ?”

    Luna nodded, smiling, and planted one last kiss on Ginny’s head. “You used your hazelnut shampoo again, you smell really good. I love you.”

    “I love you too”, Ginny responded, and God the words felt as wonderful as they had the first time she said them. “Don’t make me wait too long ?”

    “Never.” And with that, she left.

    Noticing the now only half filled dough batch on the table, Ginny briefly considered baking that half too, but quickly discarded the idea. As much as it repulsed her, Luna liked it so it was good.

    She finally put her cookies in the oven and smiled. Maybe, just maybe, she would taste a bit of it later.


End file.
